User talk:1337doom
Hi, 1337doom! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:1337doom page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles United States of Antarctica, Club Penguin Island, and Dorkugal. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! [[USA#Flags, Motto, and Anthem|''BOOYAH FOREVER!]], -- Kwiksilver (Talk) 20:37, 18 June 2009 RE:Sure... No offence, I don't really know you yet, therefore I am sceptical as to whether grant you permission as webmaster of the DS Fanon Wiki. Plus, you must do a little research about Denno Senshi (despite it being a fanon wiki). Check the Regular Denno Senshi Wiki first. Once you become a trusted user on there, you are more than welcome to take over the fanon wiki! Regards --[[User:Pingu Penguin 2|Pingu Penguin]] [[User:Pingu Penguin 2|2'']] Come in! 13:34, 4 August 2009 (UTC) About Mariothemovie If you don't know, he freaking created this wiki but only edited on the first month when this was still a fanon wiki. Dancing Penguin 22:55, July 4, 2010 (UTC) PWN I'm looking into your PWN to determine if it was necessary, and will get back to you soon. --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 16:40, March 31, 2011 (UTC) It was justified. 1337doom came here and did noting but criticise everything we had done, without contributing anything himself. --THE SHEEP! |''FIGHTTHEPOWER!'' ( ) 17:17, March 31, 2011 (UTC) : Since the former community has left this wiki, it is no longer governing here. Until a new community develops and establishes its own policies, blocks are only justified for things that violate Wikia's Terms of Use. Austin8310 hasn't defended the action with an explanation, so I'm unblocking this user. --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 22:27, March 31, 2011 (UTC) 1337doom, you've been unblocked. Be good, please, and don't make me regret standing up for you. ;) --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 22:34, March 31, 2011 (UTC)